A chance
by Jayno
Summary: Spoilers for 6x18. Lisbon visits her best friend with news of Pike. How will Jane take it?


Spoilers for 6x18. So if you haven't seen up until that episode please don't read this. I don't own anything you recognise.

The rest of the date had seemed a little forced to Lisbon.

"DC." She mumbled to herself as she got into her car. Starting it she headed home. Could she do it? Pick up everything? Move to DC and start over again with a man she hardly knew? Could she leave...

"Jane." Turning the car around she headed to the airstream.

Placing his recently used tea cup into the sink Jane heard a knock on the door. A knock too soft to be Cho or Abbot and not tentative enough to be Fischer, that left one person.

"Jane let me in."

"Lisbon." He smiled as he opened the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure?

She shifted back and forth on her feet. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Always." He replied standing back to give her enough room to get inside.

Scanning the space Lisbon saw a cushioned bench seat and sat down. Jane followed suit.

"Marcus he..."

"Deep breaths Lisbon."

Opening her mouth she gulped down air.

"He got a promotion. A great opportunity it's in DC."

Jane opened his mouth to speak but the look on her face told him she wasn't finished.

"He asked me to go with him."

Jane's stomach dropped. "You came here to find out what I think." It wasn't a question.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to say what you want to hear or what I really think?"

She didn't answer.

"Okay. I will miss you if you go. It's an opportunity for you to start over with a man who cares for you. I know it's a hard decision, I will support you no matter what you decide to do and I'm willing to bet Cho will too." He shuffled closer. "Now for what I really think." He took a deep breath. "Don't go."

She saw fear in his eyes.

"I know that I have no right to ask but please don't go. I can't be without you Lisbon."

"I'll miss you too."

He shook his head. "No. It's more than that."

Her face asked a silent question of _What?_

"Lisbon. Teresa." He corrected. "I don't want you to go, I can't be without you because, because." He took a deep breath. "I should have done this years ago." Sliding fingers around his wedding ring he spun and twisted it until it slid off. Spinning it between his fingers her offered it to Lisbon.

With a trembling hand she took the offering.

"That ring." He nodded at it. "Was a symbol of my undying love and devotion to Angela. When she and Charlotte died it's true represtation got tainted, lost and it became a reminder of their deaths and a promise to avenge them." He cleared this throat and looked down at his now empty finger. "With Red John dead it represented everything I had lost and sacrificed. Angela, Charlotte, the CBI you. Then it just too hard to take it off.

"Why now?" She looked down at the ring.

"Now I hope it's removal will show my sincerity. Lisbon." He scooted closer. "For the longest time you kept me going. You were my partner, my best friend, my light. I don't want you to go to DC or Florida or anywhere. I want you right here with me."

"Jane I."

"Pleae let me say this."

She nodded.

"I love you." The words rushed out of him. "Before you ask this isn't a ploy or a con it's the truth."

"You, you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything. Even tea." He added the last part in the hopes that he would get a smile for her, he wasn't disappointed.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't understand all this." Patrick Jane loved her? Holy shit Patrick Jane loved her.

"Teresa?"

"Huh? How?"

"What's not to love? I am in awe of your kind heart, your ethics and your passion for your job. I love your eyes, fiestyness and fearlessness." He smiles at her and to his satisfaction she smiled back.

"I-I don't know what to say."

The light that shone in his eyes went out. "Just tell me it's not too late, that I'm not too late."

Lisbon bit her lip as her mind raced. Once upon a time she loved Jane with her entire being. She had longed to hear that he loved her, fantasised even.

"I loved you for so long." She quietly confessed. "There were many times when I wanted to tell you." She shook her head. "But you weren't ready and Red John was closing in." She took a deep breath. "When you were in exhile I pined for you Jane. Those letters were my lifeline, my only proof that you were okay. Then Abbot paid me a visit. You were coming home." Her voice cracked on the last word.

The two friends stared at each other.

"I'm sorry."

"I lost everything: my job, my respect, my team, my BEST friend and the man I loverd." She blinked back tears.

"Do you still lvoe me?"

"It's not that simple!" She stated louder than she intended.

He repeated the question.

Her reply was so quiet that he had to struggle to hear it. "Of course I still love you."

His smile was broad, bright and beautiful. "You love me." he took her hand. "and I love you so stay with me, be with me. Forever."

"But Marcus..."

"Do you love him?"

She shook her head. "But I could."

"You COULD love him but you already love me." His grip on her hand tightened. "I can't make the decision for you, I've done that too much already. Just know that now that I know you feel the same I will fight for you every step of the way." The look of determination is his eyes told her that he was tell the truth. "We've already wastee so much time and I know that pit's my fault."

"No Patrick, not just you."

"You called me Patrick." He smiled cheekily.

"Shuddup." She lightly punched his shoulder.

They both chuckled it felt good to laugh after such a serious conversation. A few minutes passed and he could tell the she was pondering the situation.

"Before I make a decision I need to know that you are serious. I want you to take me on a date."

Jane rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"And I am going to tell Marcus."

He looked confused.

"Not about everything. Just that I am dating you too. Please don't rub it in when you see him."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Jane."

"Oh so it's back to Jane now."

"This is hard for me. Marcus is lovely and I am going to be dating my best friend and if it doesn't work."

"It will."

"Okay. I should go." slowly she stood and made her way to the door. Turning to face him she reached up on tip toes and briefly pressed her lips to his. "Good night Patrick."

He repiled."Good night Teresa" well after she had left. He smiled to himself. "I still have a chance."


End file.
